


Trick or Treating

by thefollyoftwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal crack, this one tastes like m&m's, verified AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia hates Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> this is something really short and really old i wrote once for a dear friend. i tried so hard to stay in characters that it just becomes ridiculous.

 

 

 

"Must we really attend this party?" Bedelia clicks her tongue as she pours herself  the brewed tea. _Damn breastfeeding_. 

 

"It will be considered rude if we were not to come. Besides, it will be the children's first proper Halloween party." She almost rolls her eyes at the way Hannibal says the words as if the whole thing is Queen Victoria's coronation.

 

Apparently, this fall, they are all invited by Alana Bloom and Margot Verger to their Halloween Bash. They also are celebrating their wedding anniversary. How odd it is to have a wedding at Halloween, she thought. Bedelia never fond of the idea of it since she's still a child while Hannibal likes to play pretend and charades. The only time she indulges to his fantasies is when they role-playing the professional doctor-patient and eventually christened every inch of her office. She could barely walk the next day.

 

"Have you decided what you're going to be?" She asks, knowing exactly that he must have. She's still curious on what he's chosen though.

 

"I have. But I was actually thinking if we can go dress up as a family." Playful smirk appears on his face. Bedelia mentally shivers as to what he has in mind.

 

"What?"

 

"You know, there's you and me and three children. Theo has wanted to do it since last year, but Giulio wasn't born yet that time, so I made him wait."

 

Her eyes are widened at the possible, horrifying thought. She knows the boy has been arguing with his sister that he wants to do 'the costume' instead of going as buzz lightyear because Linnéa wants to do the Toy's Story theme.

 

"No" She takes a step back. "No. Not that." Bedelia shakes her head and her hands itch to wipe off Hannibal's triumph smirk from his face. She turns around and storm off their kitchen, uttering the words loudly.

 

"We are NOT dressing as The Incredibles!"

 

Hannibal smugly smiles, drinking her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. i gave them a third child ok. they look good with three children in au. --not the cannibal universe. they eat each other in the cannibal universe... in a very sinful way.


End file.
